Ya nada es normal
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Continuación de "Ya nada es normal" por Alada Demon. ¿Conseguirán encontrar el ciervo plateado, o el unicornio, o lo que sea? Pasad y averiguadlo ;) Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando el éxito del Foro" del foro "El Campamento Mestizo". Colaboración entre Alada Demon, amicaricia10 y yo. *2do puesto*


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Percy Jackson se le ocurrió a Rick Riordan y por lo tanto, salvo los OCs y la trama, le pertenece.

**N/A**: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Celebrando el Éxito del Foro" del foro _El Campamento Mestizo_. Es una colaboración entre Alada Demon (que ya ha subido el primer capítulo), amicaricia10 y yo. Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfrutad del segundo capítulo!

**Palabras**: 1.053 según Word.

* * *

Ya nada es normal

Capítulo 2

Ami y From entraron en la cabaña once, toda de madera, la más parecida a una auténtica cabaña de campamento.

–Y, finalmente, esta es la cabaña de Hermes. Te quedarás aquí hasta que tu padre divino… –From se calló de repente, echando un vistazo encima de la cabeza de Ami, y sonrió –. Quiero decir, este es tu nuevo hogar. Bienvenida, hermana.

Ami siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sobre ella, resplandecía un caduceo con dos serpientes enroscadas. El símbolo de Hermes.

Los demás campistas se acercaron a ella y empezaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda. La cabaña no estaba tan saturada como antes, le explicó From. Después de la guerra contra Cronos, los dioses reclamaban más a menudo a sus hijos.

–En estos momentos, los hermanos Stoll (los consejeros) están en una misión, así que yo soy lo más parecido a ellos hasta que vuelvan –concluyó, cuando le hubo agenciado una litera–. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–Sí –contestó Ami entusiasmada y sin pensar. Luego lo meditó unos instantes antes de proseguir–: bueno… Si no es muy personal… ¿Es From tu verdadero nombre? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La mirada de la chica se perdió en sus recuerdos.

–From es mi apodo…

En ese momento Annabeth entró en la estancia. Venía vestida con una armadura griega de combate y los pelos revueltos.

–From –dijo con alarma–. Tienes que venir. Es Rachel, parece que tiene una profecía…

La hija de Hermes pareció agradecida por su repentina aparición. Se volvió hacia Ami y le dijo.

–Bueno, Ami, si me disculpas… Luego hablamos

Annabeth pareció reparar en la nueva campista por primera vez.

–Soy Annabeth se presentó. ¿Te han reclamado ya?

–Hija de Hermes –respondió ella.

–Entonces será mejor que vengas tú también.

*.*.*

Rachel se hallaba sentada en el porche de la casa grande. Alada paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Cuando las tres semidiosas se acercaron a ellas, la cazadora les dijo:

–Nos ha dado una profecía.

–¿A nosotras? –From miró a la profetisa, que se encogió de hombros.

–Eso dicen ellas. Yo no me acuerdo.

Annabeth le dio una patada al suelo impaciente.

–Bueno, cuéntasela.

La hija de Tyché recitó:

_Surgirá desde lo más profundo del bosque_

_La respuesta a lo que buscas de parte del nombre olvidado,_

_Siguiendo el caudal_

_De imaginación, caminos y secretos entregados_

_Y el inexperto pondrá a la búsqueda el broche_

_De cierre final._

*.*.*

–¿Y dices que habías visto algo por este bosque? –From la miró extrañada.

–Sí, era un unicornio –dijo Ami convencida.

–Pero… no estamos buscando un unicornio… –Alada sonaba cansada. Llevaban dos horas dando vueltas por aquel lugar sin rumbo fijo y no habían encontrado nada.

–Da igual, lo que fuera. El caso es que era plateado…

–Paremos aquí –interrumpió From. Habían llegado a un claro atravesado por un riachuelo–. Llevamos un buen rato caminando sin propósitos ni resultados. Pensemos algo; un plan, una ruta…

Alada sacó una figurita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Un león blanco. Lo puso en el suelo y el muñeco creció hasta tener el tamaño de un león normal, que se desperezó y abrió su boca en un bostezo.

Las hijas de Hermes miraron asombradas como la cazadora de Artemisa acariciaba al felino y le susurraba al oído. Momentos después, éste desaparecía entre la maleza y la chica dejó caer su mochila a la orilla del cauce, sentándose al lado. Las otras dos la imitaron.

–Esto… ¿a qué venía el león? –preguntó Ami confusa.

–Él rastreará al ciervo por nosotras.

–¿Estás segura de que es el mejor animal rastreador?

Alada se giró hacia ella con el semblante serio,

–Los leones son los mejores animales para todo. Para todo –su tono no admitía réplica, así que Ami se volvió hacia From y le dijo:

–Bueno, ¿ahora tenemos que esperar a que el león regrese?

–Sí –intervino la hija de Tyche, mientras que la otra chica asentía.

Hubo una pausa, en la que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr frente a ellas. Alada se recostó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos. El sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles y adormecía a las mestizas.

–Yo no puedo quedarme aquí sentada –sentenció Ami repentinamente–. Necesito algo de acción, ¿somos semidiosas y vamos a esperar que un león blanco nos haga el trabajo? ¡Vamos, hay un unicornio que encontrar!

From, que había adoptado la misma postura que la cazadora, abrió un ojo perezosamente.

–No puedes pasear por ahí tú sola, te perderás –comentó.

–Soy hija de Hermes, encontraré un camino.

Su hermana se levantó de un salto y se sacudió los pantalones.

–Te acompaño –volteó hacia Alada–. Nos vamos, seguiremos el riachuelo.

Ella asintió.

Y ambas se pusieron en marcha, adentrándose de nuevo en la espesura del bosque. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, siguiendo el recorrido de las aguas, pero Ami parecía no ser capaz de callarse por mucho tiempo. En seguida empezó a conversar.

–Entonces… tu verdadero nombre no es From…

–No –dijo esta, tras meditarlo–. ¿Qué clase de padres llaman así a su hija? Es un apodo que me pusieron… Aunque es una larga historia.

–Ya… seguro… ¿Tu nombre también es largo? –Ami no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

From rió.

–¿Qué tienes tú con mi nombre? Es uno normal, como cualquier otro.

–Ya, ¿pero cuál? –la chica estaba a punto de rebosar de curiosidad. ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez?

–Cristina. Cris. Pero nadie me llama así –suspiró antes de continuar–. ¿Contenta?

–Sí. Mucho –Ami sonrió ampliamente–. No entiendo por qué no querías contármelo, la verdad. Me imaginaba que sería un nombre feo, o vergonzoso, o tendría una trágica historia detrás.

–Pues ya ves que no. Por cierto, ten –su hermana le tendió un pasador de pelo cobrizo.

–¿Un broche para el pelo?

–Sirve para recuperar cosas perdidas. Me lo dio mi madre hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que te será más útil a ti que a mí.

Ella lo tomó. Entonces su mirada se iluminó, era obvio que tenía una idea, sólo le faltaba la bombillita encima de la cabeza.

–¡Igual con esto encontramos el unicornio!

–Ciervo plateado –le corrigió From automáticamente, riendo.

–Como se llame. Volvamos a avisar a Alada.

Ambas retomaron el camino de vuelta al claro.

* * *

**Nota Final**: Bueno, fanáticos del auto insert, habéis supuesto bien. ¡Las protagonistas del fic somos nosotras! :D A aquellos que ahora mismo estén vomitando porque no soporten esta clase de fics, os aguantáis :3 La gracia del reto era hacer una historia sobre nosotros, ya que es una oda a nuestro campamento. A los campistas, ¿qué os ha parecido?

¿Flores? ¿Piedras? ¿Croissants de chocolate? ¿Reviews?


End file.
